My Hero
by mosherocks4
Summary: Not even the creepiest of creatures, the spider, is a match for Soul's strength.


**Hey! :)**

**This is a little SoMa Fic I stared a while ago & just finished up today...It's based off a fanart, I'd give the link if I had it...but I don't. But I don't own the fanart, it belongs to whoever made it & Soul eater also doesn't belong to me. (I can dream though ;P)**

**Enjoy Soul & His pointy Teeth! **

* * *

"Good morning Soul!" Maka grinned as her partner stumbled out of his room and into their kitchen. The weapon glared at the blonde, clearly unhappy with the cheery vide the female expressed. It was way too early for her to be so happy.

"What do you want for breakfast? Eggs, toast? I can make waffles! Chocolate chip? I think we only have white chocolate chips though..." Maka ignored the various glares Soul sent her and went on with her own thoughts about breakfast.

Soul rolled his eyes and laid his head down on the table. He wasn't a morning person, the bright sun stung his eyes, the singing birds hurt his ears and Maka's multiple questions about food annoyed him. The weapon let out a huff and lifted his head.

"I'm not hungry..." He mumbled. The blonde turned to him and frowned.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you have to eat something...How about some fruit, we have oranges, bananas and watermelon." Maka continued with the food. Soul rolled his eyes again and reached for the paper. He skipped the stories that didn't interest him and went straight to the witch sighting's section. There was nothing new or interesting, but he preferred re-reading old articles than listening to Maka preach about breakfast and its importance.

"That's why you should atlea-Ahh!" Maka screamed. Alarmed Soul quickly got to his feet, knocking down the chair he had been sitting in. Soul's eyes glowed, his senses alert.

"What's wrong Maka?"

The blonde remained silent, watching something Soul couldn't see.

"Maka?" Soul's muscles began to relax. Clearly there wasn't anything too wrong if Maka hadn't grabbed for him to transform.

"Alright, i'm awake now, stop playing tricks, I'm hungry...I want some of those waffles you suggested." Soul shook off the still silent blonde and began his own rant about breakfast.

It was Maka's turn to ignore her partner; her focus was on the thing she'd seen only moments before. Small, brown, red eyes, eight hairy legs-

"AH!" Maka screamed again.

"Mak-ah!?" Soul shouted as Maka jumped from her spot in the kitchen and onto his back. Her arms clung tightly around his neck and her legs wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Maka what are you doing?" Soul's tone was irritated. The white haired boy glanced over his shoulder at the blonde who pointed a shaky finger at the floor.

"There's...There's a..." She stuttered. Soul looked from his partners hand to where she was pointing. Surely enough there was a small fuzzy creature skittering across the tiled floor.

Soul blinked.

"Maka...it's just a spider." He stated simply. The blonde shook her head.

"It's not just a _spider_." Maka mimicked Soul's blunt tone. "It's a gross creepy crawling monster!" Maka exclaimed angrily.

The weapon boy sighed heavily. He wiggled out of Maka's grasp and grabbed for the paper that he'd dropped on the floor when Maka jumped him. Soul rolled it up and took a few steps towards the insect. He stopped, looked down at the creature and with a single swing towards the ground with the paper, the spider was crushed and streaked across the marble tiled floor.

"There." Soul stood up and turned towards Maka who had taken refuge to the kitchen table.

"It's dead now. You're welcome. Now, can I have some of those waffles?"

Maka stared at the streaked tile, disgust and relief flashing through her eyes. She gave a sheepish smile.

"Y-yeah..."

Soul grinned.

"Good because all that hard work made me hungry." He joked. Maka rolled her eyes.

"My hero." She mimicked, grinning back at her partner.

* * *

**A little humor to end a Sunday night :) yay! Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**-Kris **


End file.
